


Don't Touch Her

by Sarcastic_Soulmate



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Danger, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Other, Protective Jake Peralta, Rescue, don't judge me xD, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Soulmate/pseuds/Sarcastic_Soulmate
Summary: Someone tries to hurt Amy. Jake comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Don't Touch Her

**Author's Note:**

> If this makes no sense, I'm sorry, but I have no brain.

The taxi driver drops Amy off a block away from her apartment building. She watches the bright yellow car disappear into the darkness of nighttime before she turns and starts walking down the familiar sidewalk.

Her being a cop makes her extremely aware of her surroundings, so Amy noticed immediately that something was wrong. She turns around to see a man walking a few yards behind her. She doesn't have any weapons with her and she silently cursed herself for accidentally leaving her pepper spray on her kitchen counter.

Amy tries to think rationally. There could be so many other reasons why he was behind her. But this is Brooklyn, at night. She shakes her head in exasperation. She reaches into her coat pocket and wraps her hand around her phone. That could be a weapon? Maybe? She rolls her eyes at herself.

She rounds the corner. Why is this block so long? She thinks to call Jake, but no, Amy won't be a damsel in distress. She's a grown woman, a cop, a detective. She can take care of herself.

The footsteps get louder as she gets extremely close to the building. She screams as a hand roughly grips her arm and drags her into the abyss.

"Leave me alone!" Amy yells.

"Not until you give me something I want." She can smell the alcohol on his breath. He holds up a long knife with a sharp blade as he covers her mouth with his large hand and holds the knife to her probably-bruised arm.

She shivers, knowing immediately what was about to go down. Her phone dings, probably Jake telling her he's on his way over, as they agreed upon earlier. She screams again, hoping for something, even though it's muffled by his hand.

//

Jake waits for Amy outside of her apartment. He remembers her giving him a key, but he lost it, somewhere. His eyebrows furrow in frustration as his mind wanders to where that key could possibly be.

Where is Amy? He had knocked on her door when he got there not too long ago and she never answered, so he stayed outside the door and waited, hoping she would get there soon, but now he's getting concerned.

He pulls out his phone to text Amy and ask her where she was, and as soon as he presses send, he hears a scream outside that sounded remarkably familiar.

His heart sinks. It can't be. He runs outside, hand instinctively resting on his gun, searching his surroundings.

His eyes scan the area until they set on Amy's anxious figure, and then on the stranger harming her, his hand yanking on her arm, trying to drag her somewhere.

Jake springs into action, grabbing Amy and pulling her away from the man. As he dragged her, the knife grazed her arm.

"Don't touch her!" He screamed.

"Who do you think you are?" The man slurred.

"NYPD, freeze!" He pulls out his gun.

Meanwhile, Amy can do nothing but stand there in shock. She was so grateful that someone had stepped in, but she didn't want to feel like she was totally helpless and couldn't save herself. Even though it was kind of true in this scenario.

//

After Jake arrests the man and takes him to the station, he walks with Amy back to her apartment and wraps his arm tightly around her waist protectively. No one was going to hurt her on his watch. Amy was avoiding his eye, walking with him in silence.

When they get to her door she gives him her keys. He unlocks the door and holds it open for her, worried about what was about to happen.

She hesitates. "Come in, honey." He whispers, trying to stay calm.

That seems to give her the boost she needs, so she walks in and sits on the sofa. She then holds her head in her hands, hiding her face from his view.

He closes and locks the door, glancing at Amy nervously. He finally notices the dried blood on her arm and sighs.

"Amy?"

She doesn't answer, all he hears is a sniffle.

He immediately rushes to her, and kneels down at the couch looking up at her. He aches to hold her, but he doesn't know if that's what she wants.

Amy looks up at Jake, her eyes red and her makeup running.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jake asked, anxiously. Inside, he was enraged that someone would hurt Amy, _his_ Amy.

"I don't know." She replied, staring straight ahead, as though in a trance. 

He gestures to her arm. "Does it hurt?" 

She shrugs. "A little." 

Jake opens her first aid kit in the kitchen and pulls out a bandage. He walks over to her as he's opening it, and gently places it on the wound, pressing a kiss above the bandaged cut. 

She smiles, a small one, but a smile nonetheless. 

"I don't want to be a damsel in distress." She said suddenly.

"Amy- 

"I don't want to be helpless. It's why I try to stay so organized, so I don't have to rely on anyone else to keep my life in order," she said, her voice almost a whisper. 

He sits down with her on the couch, placing his hand on her shoulder. When she doesn't object, he massages it lovingly. 

"Needing help doesn't make you helpless. Helpless is not accepting help from others, even when you need it, it's putting yourself in danger in an effort to prove yourself." 

"I guess you're right," she answered, leaning her head on his shoulder. 

"Do you want to watch Die Hard 2? I want to show you something new I noticed. That's the magic of it, you're always realizing something new!" He said, laughing as he got up to put in the DVD. 

"Do you just have that with you at all times?" Amy giggled, rolling her eyes. 

"What? No.... Yes." 

She laughed as he pressed play. That sound was music to his ears. 

Amy snuggles into Jake, her head on his chest. 

He looks to her a few minutes later. 

"Aaand she's asleep."


End file.
